What the Heck
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Two of the Hecks thought it was just them in the emty house. What two Hecks are at the house? What are they doing and will anyome find out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC'S The Middle in any way. This story was requested by **Drea F**

* * *

There were only two people in the Heck household both in their own rooms and doing the same thing. That was self plusear. Even though they were both doing this sexual act in their own rooms none of them knew the other was doing it as well. One was watching porn on mute zoned out to the world the other with headphones. So even if both were moaning it would not be heard.

Those two happen to be Brick and Sue. Brick for being such a small guy for his age sure as a huge dick that would make Axl julius if he ever seen the eleven inch dick of the young boy. Brick loved his huge dick as he jacked away watching his porn parody of a book. Brick just moaned as he continued to jack off most of his dick. Brick for one never stoked the full staft only half of it.

The other hand just rubbed his balls. At one point while getting to his edge he decided to do something he knew he won't be able to do if it wasn't for his huge dick. That is self suck himself. Something having his own dick in his mouth felt great. He of course only sucked himself and no one else as well as someone else sucking his dick for that matter.

He of course saw this porn so many times he knew the dialogue by heart. So there was no need for headphones. That and the fact he had no clue where his are in the first place. So he had his video on mute. While sucking away on his dick Sue continued to slide in a candle stick in her wet pussy with her headphones on to the porn she was watching.

Sue was on edge and started to squirt but that did not stop her from keep on fucking herself with the candle. Sue squirted three more times before she did her hidden talent. That being she could eat out herself. After she squirted a fifth time that is what she started to do. She bent herself like a pretzel and went to town on her pussy.

Brick was doing the same thing with his own dick and it wasn't long until he shot his load into his mouth. After swallowing his load is when he heard a noise coming from Sue's room. He knew what the sound was very well. Instead of going to her bedroom door he looked like he threw the big hole in the wall that connects to each other's rooms that has yet to be fixed.

Brick eyes widen seeing Sue licking away at her own pussy. He had no clue that girls could do that. His own dick was becoming hard once more. Brick grabbed hold of his dick and just started to jack off on the site of his sister eating herself out. Brick started to moan as he watched on. As Sue continued to eat herself out her head phones fell off her head and heard moaning.

She knew it wasn't from the head phones as they were cheap after all. She looked where the sound was coming from and saw Brick and he looking back. Then she looked down to the biggest dick she had seen. She did not know why but she just had to have it. She got off the bed and made a beeline towards him. All Brick could do is just stand there.

He did not know why he wasn't able to move. Next thing he knew Sue was on her knees and sucking away on his huge dick. Brick moaned as she sucked away. She was taking more of his dick then he was able to. He just placed his hands on the back of her head and let Sue keep sucking away. Brick was getting to the edge but he was too lost to warn her.

Then it happened he shot his load into Sue's mouth. She was shocked at first but swallowed his load anyways. After swallowing his load both felt something like someone was in the room. They turned to the door and saw it was two of the Glossners from across the street. Both were naked.

Twelve year old Bobby still with a dipper now has it at his ankles and the only daughter and hardly ever seen. Charry who is the same age as Sue. The Hecks were not ready for what happened next. Brick and Sue where on their backs with the Glossners on top of them. With Billy on top of Brick grinding his nine inch dick against Brick's eleven inch dick.

Both happen to have bigger dick than their brothers in Brick's case brother. Brick was amazed such a big hard dick could fit in that diper. As for Sue her pussy was rubbing against Charry's pussy. All four were just moaning away as the Glossner siblings took over the Beck siblings. It wasn't long until all four came onto each other. After they finished the Glossners left. The only sign they were truly there was Bobby's diaper.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
